TIF Téléjournal
TIF Téléjournal is the flagship newscast of french television network TIF. The newscast for the first time aired on December 12th 1992 at 19:45, alongside 2 other editions, at 12:30 and 23:30. By October 1993, TIF introduced the 6:00 edition of the newscast with press review. By June of 2001, the 19:45 edition was moved to 19:30, to start at the same time as 19/20's national news. The audience of the 19:30 edition is the highest in France, as it beats France 2 and TF1's 20 Heures. The present editor-in-chief is David De Santos. Editions and presenters All morning editions of TIF Téléjournal are anchored by one person: *Nelly De La Cerca *Benjamin Sister *Christopher Morridette *Marion Lepper TIF Première Aired every day from 6:00 to 7:30, previously featured a brief 9-minute news summary, press review, sport news, traffic information provided by ASFA and weather forecasts. Until 2014 it featured a daily horoscope at the end of each programme. This is repeated every 15 minutes. At first, it was similar to TG5 Prima Pagina with everything read by professional voice-over talent. Since September 1st 2014, it started featuring a presenter for news summary and press review which was extended from 5 minutes to 9 minutes. The traffic information along with weather forecast continue to use voice-overs. Horoscope that was aired at 6:55 was eliminated from the news wheel and replaced by a Sport news bulletin. After the January 2018 revamp, the programme was renamed to TIF Premiere and became a 90-minute newscast with headlines every 15 minutes. Each half-hour also features a Sports bulletin and Weather forecasts. TIF Téléjournal Bulletin A five minute news bulletin is aired at 10:00 and 15:15. TIF Téléjournal de 12h30 This 45-minute edition is anchored by two-person team on weekdays and one person on Saturdays and Sundays. *Jean-Baptiste Marteau and Mélissa Theuriau (Monday-Friday) *Thomas Martins (Saturday and Sundays) Relief presenters: *Nelly De la Cerca *Christopher Morridette TIF Téléjournal de 19h30 The flagship 45-minute edition which also includes an interview with an newsmaker is presented by: *David De Santos On weekends the flagship bulletin is anchored by *Thomas Martins Relief presenters: *Audrey Volmar *Fabrice Laforge *Olivier Bobilier *Christopher Morridette TIF Téléjournal de 23h30 The late night edition aired at 23:15 for 30 minutes. At the end of the newscast it features an preview of tommorrow's newspapers. It's anchored from Monday to Thursday by Audrey Volmar and on weekends by: *Fabrice Laforge *Olivier Bobilier Regional news TIF airs a 5-minute regional breakfast news opt-out at 6:55 as well as 25-minute newscasts at 12:00 and 19:00 and a 15-minute late bulletin airing weekdays at 23:00. TIF broadcasts it's newscasts for 24 regions: *Alpes (La Tronche) *Auvergne (Chamalières) *Rhône-Alpes (Lyon; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Auvergne, Alpes and Rhône-Alpes regions) *Bourgogne (Dijon; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Bourgogne and Franche-Comté regions) *Franche-Comté (Besançon) *Bretagne (Rennes) *Centre-Val de Loire (Orléans) *Corse (Ajaccio, also broadcasts at 18:50 a 8-minute newscast in Corsican language) *Alsace (Strasbourg) *Champagne-Ardenne (Reims) *Lorraine (Nancy; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Lorraine and Champagne-Ardenne regions) *Nord-Pas-de-Calais (Lilie; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Nord-Pas-de-Calais and Picardie regions) *Picardie (Amiens) *Île-de-France (Paris) *Normandie (Caen) *Aquitaine (Bordeaux; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Nouvelle-Aquitaine region) *Limousin (Limoges) *Poitou-Charentes (Poitiers) *Languedoc-Roussillon (Montpellier) *Midi-Pyrénées (Toulouse; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Occitanie region) *Pays de la Loire (Nantes) *Côte d'Azur (Antibes) *Provence-Alpes (Marseille; also produces joint breakfast and late news for Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur region) Category:News programming Category:News programming in France Category:Television programmes in France